This invention relates to a spoke plate for a vehicle, which is made of carbon fiber reinforced plastic (hereinafter referred to merely as "CFRP", when applicable) which is light and durable.
CFRP which is set by a thermosetting resin such as epoxy resin or polyester resin has both a high strength and high modulus of elasticity, is resistive against acid and alkali, has a high fatigue limit, is lightweight and is excellent in its vibration damping characteristics. Thus, such a CFRP has a wide range of applications as a light structural material.
CFRP parts have been extensively employed in the field of aircraft, since weight reduction is essential. However, in the field of vehicles, especially in the field of automobiles, such CFRP parts are employed not as structural members but merely as auxiliary members in some sports cars or racing cars.
It has generally been the case that conventional CFRP products vary greatly in quality and are low in reliability because the fibers are not sufficiently bonded to the resin. However, it has recently become possible to obtain a CFRP which is sufficiently stable as a structural material owing to research on the interface between fiber and resin, studies of the manufacturing method, improvements in manufacturing equipment, improvements in manufacturing circumstances or environments, and progress in the non-destructive inspection method.